My Dark Lord
by vampirechick13
Summary: Ares Major Jasper Daniel Whitlock is known as the dark lord for centuries. The Volturi feels the need to remind him who is really in charge. So they send Isabella Marie Volturi a strong fighter and protector of Marcus and his mate.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord

Summary:  
>Ares Major Jasper Daniel Whitlock is known as the dark lord for centuries. The Volturi feels the need to remind him who is really in charge. So they send Isabella Marie Volturi a strong fighter and protector of Marcus and his mate. What they don't know is She is the Dark Lords mate and Marcus and his mate change sides once she tells them. What else can go wrong?<p>

Isabella's POV

There are light powers then there are Dark powers as for me I have both but I mostly like the dark ones. My master's have always said to be careful when I use my dark powers I haven't yet. My name is Isabella Marie Volturi sadly they like the light I hate it Im known for darkness I have to be in dark half of the time other wise I can't see. A knock came at the door I went to it and saw jane a white power girl she thinks she has a dark one I looked at her

"What do you want?" she was afraid of me

"The master's want you." I went she turned on my light when I left I growled at that she turned it off then walked ahead of me I smirked I went to the throne as she did

"Masters?" I protect Master Marcus and Lady Didyme no one actually knows a lot about them

"Isabella my dear we need you to go to the Dark castle and see how The Dark Lord is raising his numbers. "

"What about Master Marcus and Lady Didyme surely you can't leave them unprotected?"

"We'll split our guards." I nodded

"When do I leave?"

"In two hours." Marcus and Didyme asked if the can go for a walk I nodded and I went to protect them

"Isabella darling. You must pack all of your things for you are not coming back. The dark lord is your mate. Once he comes here tell him not to harm us we will be on his side." I looked at them

"But you guys don't have any Dark powers like me." they nodded

"We do we just don't show it because if we do then were gonna get killed." I nodded that was true about them,We went back to the castle I went to my room and pack. After I was done I went back down to the throne and told them I was gonna go early they let me go once I was out of there I turn the sun into the moon and walked away I wasn't gonna deal with me sparkling. Im the second Highest Dark power out there and every one fears me I made sure of that my powers surround me and im glade of that. I could turn that off but I don't want to I went to the air port and I got on an airplane stayed on till i got to Texas i growled i had an umbrella i wasn't gonna have the light on me for such a dark creature why would they be in Texas? Two vampire men dressed in black grabbed me carried me i have no clue were because from then on it was dark. I had enough and brunt them.

"Power of fire?" i nodded

"Can you tell me were we are going?"

"You are on the Whitlock land and you are a Volturi member well we have to bring you to our king its our job we protect the perimeters of his place."

"STOP." they did and they did they even bowed

"Who are you?"

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi sadly. May i ask yours your honnor?" he got off his throne and came to inspect me

"Your Lord for right now. Now Isabella why did they send you? Are you not Marcus and Didyme's protector?"

"That i am my Lord." i was on my knees looking straight forward not giving him any eye contact

"So you know that i have to kill you then." i nodded

"My Lord?"

"Yes Jason?"

"She burnt me and Ricky." he looked at me

"How?"

"That is one of my powers sir i have over ten." he looked impressed

"Well we should keep you then how about we train you." i nodded

"I only know how they taught me sir." he grabbed me gently and made me look in his eyes

"I can see that you can hold a lot of power. Im not going to force you into anything you don't want to but it would be nice to know about the kings and what they are planing."

"I'll tell you any thing that you want my lord." He looked at another vampire he came to us and they spoke in hushed whispers some i heard and i felt guilty over that they stopped and looked at me

"Why are you guilty?"

"I heard some of the conversation my lord." he nodded

"Your a vampire its expected so your fine." i nodded

"I'll show you were to train at and i'll be your trainer. Dummies are there already lets go. Peter keep watch." he nodded and we left to a room with five other vampires they bowed to Our Lord and we kept walking

"This is the training room use it as you please. Valdmire bring me two newborns."

"Yes my lord." once he came back he had two newborns i looked at them they had foam out there mouth

"They some how didn't transfer all the way like the light stopped that from that." i nodded a dark person must of changed me then because how else am i not like them. Werid part is i worked for light people for centuries

"Isabella show me what you can do." i shield every one that didn't have foam out their mouth and shot a wave of fire out threw air to make the flames higher and i used earth by making a hole for both of them then i stopped the fire by using water. I looked at my lord

"Four natural elements and then a shield impressive."

"I also have another power but its way to dark. I can send a dark mist out and make the other vampires confused my shield only works with me because i have a mental shield and the physical one doesn't really work for that." he looked like he was about to faint

"And those light people had you doing what for them?"

"I ended any vampires that needed to be."

"Well thats not gonna be what your doing here." he touch me and he gasp i guess he felt the shocks i also felt we looked at each other in the eyes and next thing you know im on the ground naked

"Speak once and you'll find out what my punishments are. Nod once if you got me twice if you didn't." I nodded once

"Are you a virgin?" i nodded once he smirked and he nodded

"Well then i guess i have to go easy on you." i sent him my disappointment his smirk grew

"Well aren't you a little vixen you know my power. Speak to me and tell me what you want."

"Why the hell are you going easy on me? For a dark lord i wouldn't expect that." he growled and shoved him in me then he asked how about now? i smirked

"Speak as needed my little vixen." i nodded my head as he was thrusting in me

"well then go harder and faster." he looked at me as he attacked my mouth

"Where the hell have you been my whole life!"

"I been in light castle sadly now shut the hell up and go harder and faster you still haven't broke it yet." i could feel every one's emotions now. The guys who have been with me never sealed over it so some how i got there powers by doing that. Aro would call me a whore he done it to me and he forgot to seal over it too. Caius has and Marcus they never told there wife's as i haven't they were all good fucks but not like my king right now i never was a moaning mess underneath any one of them i told them harder and faster they couldn't. my dark lord's thrusts were so powerful i felt like i was on fire and the tingles i felt were tiny fires on i was moaning and i was about ready to come he new that

"Say my name when you come."

"I don't even know your name." he looked at me like i was kidding

"Those light bitches never told you it?" i shook my head they only ever said whitlock.

"Well it's Jasper." i could deal with that name. I whispered it and he bit me but i knew he was claiming me and i came

"JASPERRRRRR FUCK!" he smirked got up and got me dress first then he did not that he was ashamed or anything

"My king you didn't release."

"That is because i was just claiming you my dear if we are in my room well then you don't speak in there. I control all of it." i shuddered Mmmm that made me a little wet he smirked and grabbed my hand and showed me around after that. Jasper said once i get trained enough i will have my throne right by him but for now i can stand behind him. I didn't really care for a throne much. He showed me his room and i wanted to touch the whips looking at him in question he nodded and came up to me. And laid me flat on the bed i looked at him

"Really. Shit i broke a rule." he looked at me then he smirked

"Only when im pissed off about something." having an empath of a mate really could be useful

"You wanna know a story from my light days?" he nodded

"No one can piss me off and stay alive."

"wow your truly ment to be my mate aren't you?" i nodded and continue my story

"One day Caius and Aro were out of the throne with a whole slew of guards a newborn walked in and he pissed me off to no end i warned him once that if he doesn't shut his trap then i was gonna kill him Aro decided to come home at that time you couldn't even see unless you were a dark person. My mist grew and grew over top of e until i let it go well when i did half of the guards got wiped out and they had to make new and Caius im not sure how they survived." he kissed me

"Your the dark queen i've been wanting for centuries. I knew i should of attack them earlier." i gave him a kiss the sighed

"Well my king we can't change the past but we can start our future." he nodded and a knock came at the door

"My Lord there's a phone call for Lady Isabella on line two and on line one has your sire."

"Thank you James." he got off of me and i got up too he went to his office and there was a phone there

"You can go first. Dont hang up." i nodded

"Hello?"

_**"Isabella i trust that you haven't forgotten why your really there?"**_i looked at jasper for this he rolled his hands as in play along i nodded

"Of course not Aro? Though would you mind if you tell me again?" this might piss Jasper off i found a pen he gave me paper so i wrote

_**This might piss you off.**_he nodded

_**"Well Isabella you are to kill the mate of the dark lords captain."** _Jasper took the phone from me

"Aro, Isabella became mine when she arrived here. And if you want her back you will come here at five noon if you don't come Bella will become the Dark Queen and she'll be my mate. So think before you come Aro." then he switch lines

"Want me to go?" he shook his head

"Maria darling hows every thing going in Mexico?"

**_"Good my Jasper oh i heard you have a mate will i get to meet her?" _**

"Maybe later when she becomes queen."

_**"Wow what power she must hold in order to get that! Would it be OK to talk to her?"** _

"Yeah sure Bella my sire want to talk to you." i grabbed the phone

"Hello?"

_**"Isabella? How are you i haven't seen you since well you got tooken from me."** _


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Lord

Summary:  
>Ares Major Jasper Daniel Whitlock is known as the dark lord for centuries. The Volturi feels the need to remind him who is really in charge. So they send Isabella Marie Volturi a strong fighter and protector of Marcus and his mate. What they don't know is She is the Dark Lords mate and Marcus and his mate change sides once she tells them. What else can go wrong?<p>

* * *

><p><em>LAST CHAPTER:<em>

"Maria darling hows every thing going in Mexico?"

**_"Good my Jasper oh i heard you have a mate will i get to meet her?" _**

"Maybe later when she becomes queen."

_**"Wow what power she must hold in order to get that! Would it be OK to talk to her?"** _

"Yeah sure Bella my sire want to talk to you." i grabbed the phone

"Hello?"

_**"Isabella? How are you i haven't seen you since well you got taken from me."**_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper's pov<em>

"So your my sire." i looked at her in a weird way Maria is her sire i couldn't believe that i growled at this Maria KNEW to tell me everything if she told me one wrong thing then i would get her sire on her she fuckin knew her sire bows to me and her sire is basically my evil twin not that i could be that evil its just he tutors me if you'll forgive that analogy before tutor but any ways Maria pissed me off to no end this time she really done it this time. Bella was talking to Maria causally i called in Maria's sire he bowed to me

"Master is every thing alright?" i shook my head

"Bella i'll be right back." she nodded i opened the door to my library which is sound proof just as my room is

"Maria pissed me off. She usually tells me everything the fact that she failed to tell me she sired a girl who happens to be my mate. Really pissed me off now i know how to change that very easily but im not going to let her go unpunished Stefan."_ he looked at me he knew i was pissed i sensed Peter behind a door _

_"Come in Peter." he did and bowed his head. _

_"Your fine Peter." He nodded and looked up at me _

_"Well sir if i can put my two cents in i would say that her sire should do five slashes and then a sires bite." i looked at Stefan he nodded _

_"I will do that master. Before you call her i suggest you mate with your Bella. Seeing you have started you must finish today. Other wise Maria knows she is hers still." i nodded _

_"Thank you Stefan." he nodded and left Peter looked at me _

_"Jasper. Your sire is on her way here as we speak." Just as Peter said that the doors flew open and reviled my mate she looked pissed off_

_"Isabella?" she growled at me i growled back then she pounced i waited it till i dropped her with pain as much as it killed me to do so _

_"You will tell me what the hell was that was about i am your higher and as such you will treat me as such." i bit behind her left ear making her growl at me again i growled back three more bite and she have my venom in her and she will know what to to as i will be her sire again. The Maria walks in here and growled at me Stefan came in i smirked _

_"Maria?" _

_"Sire?" _

_"I thought you were supposed to see me first before you see Master Jasper?" he's the only one that ever calls me that every one else says Major or Ares none ever say my name but Peter Charlotte and Stefan call me Jasper. Isabella didn't even know my name _

_"Im sorry i had to see my long lost creation!" he hissed at her _

_"Did i say to talk?" she shook her head and glared at me. It didn't go unnoticed by her sire_

_"Maria if i was you i would quit glaring at Master Jasper. He only informed me that you forgot to mention that you created a female that's a dark person? Who the Volturi had for years. Your mistake right?" she shook her head _

_"That would be hers for not following me." we looked at Bella who looked like she is in pain oh oops i didn't seal it i went to her and sealed it _

_"Sorry Bella." she nodded _

_"Thanks for sealing it finally and Maria well you weren't around when i woke up Aro and his bitches already had me. So no its not my fault because i was still changing at that time." she lunged at Bella i brought that attack down she was on the ground held down by one hand Stefan looked at me _

_"I'll take her Master Jasper." i nodded i handed her to him and he bit her on the neck and pushed his venom in her. _

_"Master Jasper will you send some extra pain to her i don't think she knows who her highers are?" i nodded and i pushed the pain and agony toward her she growled out in pain _

_"Peter go get a whip from my room." he nodded and went to retrieve a whip when he came back he came back with my favorite and the most violent one yet i smirked and i handed it to Stefan he knew who made this and he smirked _

_"Maria ten slashes count." i pushed more pain into her and Bella had a fuckton of lust i smirked i like that idea _

***SPANK* **

"One"

**_*SPANK*_**

"Two"

**_*SPANK*_**

_"Three"**  
><strong>_

**_*SPANK*_**

"Four"

**_*SPANK*_**

"Five"

**_*SPANK*_**

"Six"

**_*SPANK*_**

"Seven"

**_*SPANK*_**

"Eight"

**_*SPANK* _**

"Nine"**_  
><em>**

**_*SPANK*_**

"Ten."after those were done she looked at me and growled Stefan whipped her across the face

"You do not get to growl at Master Jasper."

"He has to listen to me and i say he gives me her." she got hit again.

"Not unless i have something to say about it."

"You don't i created both of them i get would be great to my army." i hissed at this no way was i going to let Bella go into her army

"Alright fine Isabella choose who you want to stay with right now." i growled at him for talking to her like that

"Sorry Master Jasper i was kinda getting mad about her out burst and other crap like that." i nodded

"I choose Jasper because i feel safe with him and i know he can protect me better than her." i nodded that was true i could and i will protect her more than anything she is The Dark Queen as such she will be respected like me.

"OK then Maria you know were to stay during your duration get there now." she left with out a word her sire also uses her as a sex slave to which she deserves it honestly she does she needs to know how she treated every one Stefan followed by my rules and my rules only he liked the idea of what i do to the people i sire. So he started to do what i do with my sire and she said she wouldn't punish me if it ever came to that. That was back in the wars. Once we take down thee Volturi the dark kingdom will rule the world and Maria will be nothing by then Stefan looked at me

"My Lord did you want me for anything else?" i shook my head

"No your dismissed." he nodded and left and shut the door i went over to Isabella

"Isabella who is your higher?"

"You major sir."

"Then will you please explain to me why you acted out against me?" she blushed wow a blushing vampire she looked at me

"Well im used to people who treat me higher and well since im under you well i acted out." i nodded

"You already got your punishment. Peter if i were you i would watch your mate." he nodded

"I already knew why she was here for two things actually one she wont do but right now she is unsure. of whether she wants to do that one. For the second one well that's already started." Peter had me confused

"Do you always have to be a cryptic asshole?" he nodded Bella flipped him off and her dark mist was above her

"Isabella i don't know what you so pissed about but you need to know if you kill peter i will put you in solitary confines for three months with out food." she looked at me with sorrow

"Whats it to him. Major can i talk to you alone with out any other ears?" i nodded grabbed her hand and walked down stairs and out side then we ran 15 miles away she looked at me

"This may seem like im a slut but i have to tell you this. When we first had sex well i was used to guys not sealing it over and every time a guy took me well their venom would get into me and i would have there power after that." i looked at her shocked she told me that but i was kinda glad she did

"Isabella look at me." she did

"If they forced you they will die if they didn't im not gonna punish you. Even though you are my mate but you have their powers so im not gonna punish you because having those powers mean the world to me. Really me and Aro have this competition going who can get the most power and over rule one or the other i truly hope im winning that." She smiled

"I can help you with that. When we get back call all the vampires in to the throne room then you tell the ones that doesn't have a power leave then we count them and i will tell you how many they have." i kissed her and we ran back in i rang the bell for house meeting they all came in the throne Bella was down a step. I pulled her up every one needed to know she is my mate she won't be on the lever of Peter of Stefan. I held her hand

"Thank you and sorry for those who don't have a power walk away." they did some even grumbled

"Go right ahead Bella." she counted them and hugged me

"You have 11 higher than them so you have 21 they have 10." i looked at her

"How the fuck are they on most feared list?" she shrugged her shoulders and kissed me

"You guys can go back now." they did Peter and Charlotte came to us and looked at me

"Hi im Bella your...?"

"Charlotte Whitlock mated to Peter."

"Why do the Volturi want me to kill you? Shes cute." we all looked at her

"Im sorry did you say im cute and the Volturi want to kill me?" she nodded

"Well look in a mirror and tell me you not!" she looked at her then at me

"Your mate has gotten werid Major are you sure your venom and Maria's mixed doesn't make them werid shes not the only one with yours and her's." we both looked at peter who was thinking about putting his hand in the never ending fire.

"You know Charlotte I think so. Your mate wants to stick his hand in the fire." she looked at him and rolled her eyes

"Let him he'll learn we can always use human parts." i nodded that was true

"FUCK!" on of the humans extinguished him he looked at me

"You better seal that up Peter."

"Yeah but what human?" i looked at him

"Any just drain him or her after you tear off the limb." he nodded

"So Isabella how are you doing in this castle want me to show you some more ropes?"

"That would be great Major can we?" i nodded

"I'll be in my office if you need me." they nodded and left Peter came with the human and asked me what to do

"Tear off the limb first." he did the human screamed not that we cared Bella came to him and drained him dry Peter took the hand and he licked the hand to stitch him up Bella smirked

"Did ya learn your lesson now?" he nodded me, Bella and Charlotte rolled our eyes

"Why didn't your power tell you not to do that?" he shrugged his shoulders then walked off with his mate

"Really now walk off with out properly answering me hmmm... Isabella would you like to do that favor?" she looked at me i shook my head no it wasn't a command just go with it she nodded

"Sure Major I would love to Charlotte my cute vampire come here!" Peter was down in front of me bowing to me begging me not to kill her i smirked so did Bella then my office phone rang i went to answer it

"Hello?"

_"Major what pleasure it is to talk to you i have a question i am leaving town for a few weeks with my mate and well my coven can't go into human world i was wondering if you can take in my coven for a few weeks or so?" _

"Who is this?"

_"This is Sobian from the Irish coven." _

"Why would you want me to hold your coven?"

_"Because if i leave them then the Volturi can get them here if i take them and have them under your protection then well they won't go on your lands." all of that is true_

"Do you want me to meet you or can my guards meet you. and are you running or by plane?"

_"Plane sir." _

_"Alright i will have two guard members looking out for your coven thank you for putting your trust in me." then i hanged up Peter was gathering ever one in the foyer to tell them we have some guest arriving and two guards were gonna go to the air port and find them. I went down to find Isabella in my throne _

_"If you weren't my mate you would be punished." i said behind her she jumped and looked at me _

_"You really shouldn't scare me because my mist can come out randomly and kill every one here." _

_"As much as i would love for half of them to die i need Stefan and Peter with his mate. Which how is Charlotte and you?" _

_"Pretty good she said i have to beg you to let us go shopping tomorrow for a ball." _

_"Peter what ball is your mate planning?" he looked at me then at my mate _

_"Master it's almost March 23rd." i sighed at that _

_"Why does your mate want a ball?" _

_"It'll help you more? Why are you asking me?" then he ran off i growled _

_"Whats the 23rd of March?" _

_"My vampire birthday." she looked at me _

_"Really that's a good thing right?" _

_"No its not because our bitchy sire knew i love my position in the human world. The Confederates could of won if i wasn't changed yet. When she told me i was a vampire i came really close to killing her then she told me the rules of the south. I didn't know what to do so 10 years after my change i left her didn't care if i was breaking a rule or what but i found her sire and thank the fuckin heavens i did to about that time i became a dark leader the Volturi had fights with the Romaina coven but Stefan and Vald both knew if they have me on there side they would win so they serve me waiting for our time to attack." then Garrett crashed down the door _

_"My Master and my Queen i must tell you good and bad news." i looked at him _

_"Continue please." _

_"Well the good news is a dark mist has covered the sun. The bad news is no air plane can get in because of that. The humans are hiding in their houses and well they don't want to find out what it is. All dark vampires have been out since then and the light vampires well they claim its our queen." I looked at her _

_ "Garrett go out and find any dark vampire and tell them that Master Jasper wants them." he nodded and left i looked at Isabella _

_"Is every thing OK my queen?" she looked at me _

_"Yes im fine you see when i was first brought here i put that up i tried to take it down i just can't how do i do it?" i looked at her i started to message her shoulders and push clam into her and i asked a vampire to go out and see if a dark mist is out there _

_"Not a bad as it was My Lord." _

_"Thank you." i continue to do what i was doing i asked that same vampire again and Garrett came and looked at me _

_"My Lord the dark mist is gone. What was it?" _

_"Your future dark queen." he nodded _

_"She's really powerful your lucky my king." then he disappears like the bastard he is Bella looked at me _

_"I like him we don't have to tell him to respect us he already knows to." i nodded Peter came and looked at us _

_"So i guess we should clear the guest rooms out?" _

_"Well duh." he nodded and got some vampire on that when my two guards came in with five extra vampires i was impressed all dark powers no wonder Sobian didn't want those light bitches to have them hmmm they can be used as my disposal now. I smirked _

_"Hello Irish coven im Your master Jasper and this is your Mistress Isabella i suggest you call us those names or you well have a punishment." they looked at us like were kidding right i walked away with my mate up to my room she looked at me _

_"Talk once and you will be punished." I stripped her clothes and took mine off and fucked her senseless she was screaming my name and every one was under my power the one thing i hate about it i project way to much when im like this. I got off of Bella and took her to the showers sooner of later she will be sore don't ask how she will soon just know she will be. Of course i claim her. Every one knows she is mine and im hers. On the bright side well she knows to submit to me. Once we were in the shower to washed me and i her. we also made out with each other she doesn't have much say what i do to her. _

_"Isabella i will let you go with Charlotte because you did so good today. After i bit you." i touch the spot i bit her right behind her ear i kissed it _

_"Go pick out our clothes." i made sure i got her a dresser and hair products not that i care i make sure i don't use that shit Bella shouldn't have to either she looked at me as she was brushing her hair i kissed her marks from me she smiled and kissed my neck _

_ "Baby girl do you want some one to do your hair?" she shook her hair _

_"Back up some this is also another one of my powers." i backed up and flames consumed her hair when she dropped her hands her hair was done and it had a terra in it i smirked and kissed her _

_"Where have you been my whole life beautiful?" she shurgged and some one knocked on the door i went to it _

_"Yes?" they looked at me wide eye Bella growled at her _

_"You know i could take you out very easliy for looking at your king like that just because he is shirtless doesn't mean you should have lust towards him." she bowed her head and looked sorry _

_"Im sorry my queen umm i was to inform you that your dinner is here." we nodded she left and she shut the door i kissed Bella and pushed a lot of clam at her _

_"That mist of yours will be hard to over come." _

_"Yea i know." she kissed me I put a shirt on _

_"OK lets go i wanna show you how i eat." _

_"You eat different?" she nodded _

_"Because of my dark mist i have to this way." i nodded _

_"Its nothing like that hair power flame thingy is it?" she giggled and shook her head_

_"You could do this too." i was curious now how could i do that we went down stairs and every one but the humans bowed we looked at them _

_"Up." they got up Bella looked at me _

_"Show me." she nodded and went to a person and touched his heart area and consentrated and you can see this person getting drained of energy i looked at her shocked then i saw that she took the blood with it. _

_"Master Jasper come and try it." i wasn't gonna be the one to pissed her off ever so i went she told me how to do it she also told me to drain all the energy from him with my power so i did _

_"Now what?" _

_"Take his blood." _

_"How?" _

_"Well normal way or you could do this." she ripped her guys throat out and she looked at me and handed it to me i looked at her _

_"What do you want to do with it now?" _

_"I want it." she threw it down and faced me towards my human _

_"Then get it." and i did too Bella smirked when i was done she kissed me _

_"That's how a dark king should eat his in rest of you." i looked at her _

_"Your so fuckin dark! I fucking love it!" then i attacked her mouth and i could taste her dinner on her _

_"So umm sorry to break you guys up but uhh you have a meeting Master Jasper." _

_"With who?" i finally broke apart _

_"Well umm if you must know the Canadians they are suppose to tell you what you can do to there." Bella growled _

_"He doesn't follow your orders you follow his now be a good slave of us and respect him better. Jasper can i please go into the meeting with you?" damn it _

_"Yes but you have no say in it sorry."she shrugged her shoulders i took her handed and followed Averson to the meeting room when i entered every guy looked at Bella and stood up _

_"She has no say." they nodded you see Canadian vampires believe that their women are under them and they have no say what so ever in any thing _

_"Dark Lord Jasper we want to know that the plan is for attacking the Volturi?" _

_"Well i haven't thought of one yet and are you guys helping me?" they nodded great well then umm hmm Bella will be under me for this and she won't like that. I thought of something then _

_"I know you gentlemen are so against women in war but I have been my whole life in war and well i was wondering can i have her with me?" they looked at her _

_"What good is she in war Ares?" _

_"She is my mate you know the prophesy so...?"they cut me off  
><em>

_"What are he powers?" _

_"Well she has this dark mist that if she is extremely pissed it comes out. And every one dies." They looked at her shocked _

_"Yes she is allowed in it. But who will be her guard surly you can't?" there was a double meaning in that and Isabella knew that she growled i put my hand on her shoulder _

_"I know love chill for they can't die." she calmed down _

_"What happens if she isn't calm down?" _

_"She will have her mist come out." _

_"Can she show us what her mist is?" _

_"Were you out side 6 hours ago?" they nodded _

_"It looked like it was gonna storm. Lightning was in it and no light shown what so ever." _

_"That would be her mist." they all got up and went to the back of the room_

_"VAMPIRE WITCH! JASPER YOU KNOW THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Bella's mist was above her _

_"If I were you guys i would calm down because she has my power and you'll die very easliy if none of you clam down." Bella was seething none of them listen to me so they all died we walked out of there _

_"You come here."he did _

_"Yes my Lord?" _

_"Clean up the Canadian's ashes and send them back to their mates." he nodded and he was scarred of my mate he knew it had to been her and not me _

_"Fuck is she powerful. She has to be a Vampire Witch." he came out of the room with out the ashes and well he ran into us and he started to stutter_

"Is...Sh...she a..a... vvvv ampire wwwitch?" we smirked and looked at him

"If she is what are you going to do about it?" he looked at her she looked at him he looked fastly to the ground Peter came and looked at us both

"William you have nothing to worry can clean up their ashes now." he left

"Your a fun sucker." he looked at her

"Umm if i were you i wouldn't even say your a vampire witch right sire is trying to get away from her sire so she can take you. If she takes you then Jasper is fuckin screwed. Your mist will kill her sire and Jasper will have to follow her after that and if he does then i do so until you kill your sire i don't want to hear about a vampire witch." Bella took the moment of my anger and attacked him had him in pieces and well she looked at him like he will die under her power

"Isabella!" she snapped out of it and looked at me

"Jasper im sorry i couldn't control my self well enough." she looked at me scarred why would she be scared of me i wouldn't hurt her ever

"Isabella look at me." she did but she bit her lip i pulled it out of her mouth

"Baby why are you so scared? You were anger and Peter yelled at you. If that was me he would of known better but still if he talked to me in that manner i would of probably done the same but your fine. Im not gonna punish you. Just answer this Why do you think im going to punish you for doing those things?"

"When i was with those light bitches every time i was angry i was to lay naked on there beds for five days striaght and they were allowed doing what ever they wanted with me Marcus didn't do that as much. As Caius and Aro. And they would have a guard watch or join."


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Lord

**_Summary:_**  
>Ares Major Jasper Daniel Whitlock is known as the dark lord for centuries. The Volturi feels the need to remind him who is really in charge. So they send Isabella Marie Volturi a strong fighter and protector of Marcus and his mate. What they don't know is She is the Dark Lords mate and Marcus and his mate change sides once she tells them. What else can go wrong?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>LAST CHAPTER:<em>**

_"Baby why are you so scared? You were anger and Peter yelled at you. If that was me he would of known better but still if he talked to me in that manner i would of probably done the same but your fine. Im not gonna punish you. Just answer this Why do you think im going to punish you for doing those things?"_

_"When i was with those light bitches every time i was angry i was to lay naked on there beds for five days striaght and they were allowed doing what ever they wanted with me Marcus didn't do that as much. As Caius and Aro. And they would have a guard watch or join."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper's POV<strong> _

Fuck them to hell for making my mate fear them only im supposed to be fear you know i didn't have much of a problem with the fact that they punish her its how they did it.I couldn't do nothing about it now later when we have the fight i vowed to end all three of them and the wifes first. Peter came in here and he bowed to me he knew who i was Bella on the other hand looked clueless and hurt Charlotte came in and she took Bella from me

"Don't take her." she nodded to me she looked sad too hmm i wonder what is going on in my castle i went down stairs with Bella in my hand every one one was sad about something.

"What the Hell is every one sad about?" they all bowed to me

"Oh Dark days are over my lord." i raised my eyebrow at Peter

"They men the light vampires are coming."

"They think they have no choice to surrender don't they know who i am? Where is Stefan?" he came out with out a shirt on Oh thats what he was doing

"Why isn't Vald training them right? Do i have to show him how again? I would talk to him if i were you if people catches wind that im weak because of him i will end him and you'll be restrained." He looked at me

"Your gonna have to get through me first." i clicked my fingers he was restrained I looked at him again

"Twist his arm to wear it's half way broken." they did

"Isabella place a whole around him." she did there was no sound Stefan tried to get out But i saw a dark cloud above him

"Did you give him that cloud Isabella?" she looked at me then shook her head

"No!" the cloud looked like Bella's she was... oh my god!

"YOU LET ME CONTROL YOU?" Stefan looked at me confused

"Your some how related to my mate!"

"WHAT!" Maria came out with a sex dress on not something i want to see Bella and Stefan looked at each other

"Stefan after Bella lets you out of the the hole meet in my office." he nodded Bella let him out Maria went with us i didn't really care We were all in my offices i took a knife that's from a dead vampire skin and tooth.

"Cut your wrist both of you. Maria candle." she put the candle in the middle of the desk and lit it Stefan went first then Bella. The held it over the candle if the flame goes out they aren't related. If the flame grows or stays the same they are related and so far the candle has stayed the same.

"Jasper nothing is happening to the candle." Maria looked at her them at Stefan

"Since she is a descendent of you Sire do i have to listen to her even though i created her?" he looked at her

"Yes i would assume so." you could tell they were related in a way

"Why do you want to be under me when you could have the whole dark kingdom?" he looked at me

"If i was the dark king lets just say we would walk in sunlight if any vampires wanted to. The Volturi hold no power over us Jasper train us on our mists and use them as weapons in war. Isabella I have a physical and mental shield too ill train you on them. Jasper has to let you train with me im the only one who can help you with them. I know how hard it is to control the mist. I have no doubts in my mind that you killed the Canadians with the mist." Bella looked down and saw something in the candle

"Yes i did, but when your angry like that then it comes out and i just cant control it then." Stefan seemed to understand better.

"It's fine with me Stefan but please don't hog her." he nodded and promised me that he won't i told him he could start now if he would like he said maybe tomorrow at noon i was fine with that i loved the fact that he asked me to even give her a hug. Maria growled every time he would touch one of us. So Stefan excused himself and Maria the next sounds you heard was

"NO SIRE PLEASE DON'T!" then you would hear the whip sounds on her skin we flinched Bella looked at me

"He won't bite me will he?" if he does i will punish him and he won't like me any more. He came up dragging Maria by his hair and threw her in front of us. Bella raised an eye brow at him. He kicked her she choked out an apologize to me and Bella looked at her shocked but not accepting the excuse she used then Stefan grabbed her by her hair and growled at her and threw her down the stairs we just looked at him

"Stefan if you hurt Bella during your training every thing your doing now will happen to you." He stopped and looked up at me he was gonna bit Maria

"Yes i shall be for she is higher than me in the vampire world my lord." you could tell he really loved her as a grand daughter. I came up with a plan to end the Volturi and im gonna have to go through with Peter. But Isabella i must ask her first were the strong vampires are who the weak ones are and what are there names and power or if they have any. Other wise my plan will not work and i want it to. Yes im gonna steal the ruling away from them thats only because they made our nation weak Stefan and Vald had it pretty strong with all of there rules but you can have so many to make one rebel. So i thought that we should end the Volturi once and for all. My coven will be higher than them and i shall have surpreme rule we will walk out in sunlight no humans will stop us were a higher race there fore we come out of our coffins! Stefan looked at me then he looked at my mate who really wants to train i have no problem in him training her when she wants i want this plan done when she is ready with her shields and her mist and mostly her mist. Thats our best advange as up to now.

"I've come up with a plan. It is to be carried out when my mate has her mist power down." Stefan looked at me

"Will you tell me and Peter Master Jasper?" i nodded

"And his and mines mate we should find a mate for you."

"Sir i've told you mates can be used against you in any thing." Bella looked at him

"Your mate is at the light castle Caius has her am i correct?" he nodded

"How did you know that?"

"Were good friends." that spiked my interest

"Your close to one of their wifes?" she nodded i smirked

"Well my plan just got better. Tell me Isabella do you have her number by any chance?" she nodded

"Same with Marcus and Didyme they told me your my mate." i nodded

"Call any one of those three for me." she did and she called Marcus.

_"Hello my child?"_ i raised my eye brow at her she wrote on a piece of paper from my printer saying_ him a__nd his mate treated me like there own flesh and blood. Even though he raped me Didyme found out and he was locked in solitary confines and he had to say sorry to me and he had to by me what ever i wanted for a whole month. _I nodded to her

"Hello father i miss you. I wish you could by me a dress. But any ways my mate would like to speak to you." she gave me the phone

_"Dark Lord Jasper what can i do for you?" _

"Marcus is there any vampires near you?"

_"No sir only my mate." _

"Do me a favor and fax me all your strong guards your weak guards and if they have a power and a mate. You see my mate here is scarred of my guards and i was wondering if you would send me those and also could you send me there scores in training and what rank they are to you?"

_"Yes My Dark lord I will get on that when i get home." _

"Good. Do you want to talk to Isabella before i hang up?"

_"No but could you tell her that Aro knows she hasn't killed Charlotte yet. I don't want Charlotte dead but Aro thinks it would give us and advantage over you." _i smirked

"Marcus tell Aro she isn't owed by him any more."

_"Will do." then we hanged up Isabella looked at me _

_"I was gonna ask you for that stuff but i thought it better from one of them instead thank you my mate for understanding. I love you and i can't wait to rule the race with you one day." i kissed her she kissed back _

_"Jasper can i go train with my Uncle now?" i nodded _

_"Yes you may and Isabella train with him when you want. Just tell when your trained with him." she nodded and flitted of with him. Peter came up to me _

_"You wanted me?" I told him as soon as a get these papers faxed to me i will give him more info but for now lets watch my mate. He stopped and looked at me _

_"Actually you probably shouldn't because it could lead to her death." i growled at him _

_"It better not." he looked at me and then he nodded to me Stefan and Bella came up 5 hours later Bella came straight to me and i notice Charlotte also came up i felt her emotions and i knew she was training Bella to be more submissive to me. I sent graitude to her she nodded and went to Peter. Bella came to me and looked at me and smiled _

__"Jasper next time i train you should watch. Charlotte even trained me in being submissive towards you and other men but mostly for you." i nodded __

__"Thats good because if you werent trained then you would of had some trouble being my mate." she looked at me confused you could tell that and i clicked my hands Charlotte took her upstairs to my office to talk to her about what it means being my mate. Peter and Stefan looked at me __

__"What did you practice with?" __

__"Her shield." __

__"Did you train her to use it properly?" he nodded and the girls came down and Maria came up Sefan looked at her. __

__"Maria can i help you?" __

__"I want to speak to my child. NOW!" Stefan growled __

__"In this castle you are underneath Master Jasper. You don't order him or his mate. This is your Lat warning the next time i will punish you and you will be in my room chained to my bed." she nodded and didn't say any thing else __

__"Now you will speak to Master Jasper and Isabella nicely and i will be with you." her feelings were annoyed you could clearly tell Bella came back down with Charlotte and i notice Bella changed her outfit and the way she walked was different. I wonder what Charlotte said i sent her my confusion __

__"I also trained her how to dress and how to walk." and this is why me and Peter trained her to act like a mate for me. She never did get to bed me when we did that we only trained her and Peter got the fucking i felt like i was interrupting them. So i fed them lust and desire. They enjoyed it though i think they could go like that again. __

__"Peter i think Charlotte should get a reward." He looked at her then at me and winked __

__"Only if you help with that." i nodded __

__"Yes i will." they went upstairs Charlotte was giddy Bella looked confused __

__"Don't worry baby im staying right here." i said as i went to my throne and clapped off the lights and waited because i knew vampires were coming Stefan stood were he was positioned Bella was on another throne i made my newborns make and they even redid mine. __

__"They are here my Lord." they walked in and they see candles every where lit up and they only see me and Bella and Stefan they stop short when they see i have a mate. __

__"Dark Lord Ares Major Jasper Whitlock. We are from the Irish Coven and my Coven Leader had called you and told you that we are coming?" __

__"Ah yes the children of the Irish coven how are you. Stefan if you will show them their room." __

__"Yes Master." they left and Bella looked at me __

__"Why are they here again?" __

__"Coven leader and his mate decided to take a vacation and he didn't want to leave them in the same country as the Italian freaks." she nodded and got up i looked at her until she left my sight.A shirtless Peter came down as Stefan came back from giving them a room. __

__"My Lord they want a tour of the house." __

__"Get a newborn or a guard to do that." he nodded and did __

__"Lose your shirt Peter?" he looked at me __

__"No but uh i need some more." i started to laugh at that __

__"You know you could always get some from mine." __

__"Ethier way Jasper i still need clothes i cant go around shirtless like our guards im only yours and Bella's im more higher up than them." __

__"Peter maybe if Jasper lets me go shopping with his mate well get you some shirts." Bella came down in a tight dress suited for Charlotte __

__"Damn it Charlotte how do you fit in this dress!" I pulled Bella to my lap Peter chuckled at me __

__"Well it looked like you would fit that dress it's not my fault you have bigger boobs than me!" And my guest walks in at that time __

__"I hope i answered all of your questions." That was the only thing said as Charlotte felt ashamed i gave her my OK by sending her reasurance. She nodded to me __

__"Charlotte change Bella into Jeans and a regular shirt and then go shopping Bella heres my card Charlotte knows every code. Take some guards not Stefan though." they both nodded and Bella couldn't even walk up the stairs in that dress i saw one of the men from the guest coven look at her and have lust towards her i growled and was in front of him before he could blink __

__"If i were you i would watch your emotions around me." they looked scarred __

__"What happens if we don't?" I raised my eyebrow at them __

__"Then you better pray i don't kill you." Me Stefan and Peter walked up the stairs and we saw bella and Char getting ready Char had Bella in a tube top with a jean jacket and a pair of lightly holy jeans on__

__"Damn baby when you get done shopping i want you on my bed naked." she looks at me and winks __

__"I hope thats a promise." __

__"You can take it how ever you want." i looked at Peter he nodded at me __

__"Char baby your doing soo well in training his mate don't forget your own rules." she looked at him __

__"Hunnie i was trained never to forget the rules." i looked at her then smirked __

__"If so Charlotte with out Peter's or Stefan's help tell me what my very first rule was made that i gave to you." __

__"To me or other newborns also?" __

__"Way back when i was teachin ya how ta fight." she nodded __

__"Never go for the obvious kill they will always be expecting it." damn __

__"Wow i thought you would of forgot that." i sired linked Peter __

__"**When** **me and Bella have sex take Char out for a night at a club or hunting or what ever she earned it.**" he nodded at me Stefan came in said Maria is taking her leave now i told him hold her for tonight because my mate and Char needs to go shopping he nodded __

__"Im worried for them Major." i looked up from my papers its only been an hour since our mates left and Peter has been a mess pacing back and forth Stefan actually came in here and stopped him from pacing a couple of times. Maria was allowed at our service if we wanted her. I8 put my pen down and looked at him he is now in a seat making his leg go up and down very fast i looked at him __

__"Why are you so worried what do you know that you aren't telling me?" he looked up from his hands __

__"Well Char would text me and let me know she is OK by now." i looked at him __

__"This has you worried why?" __

__"I know that some light people are out in Amreica not sure where though." __

__"Fuck and Bella being Dressed like that?" he looked at me __

__"What guards did they take?" __

__"Vlad is one." he nodded __

__"Good. How about the other one?" __

__"Char choose a weak newborn." __

__"Fuck were screwed our mates are now owned by the light!"  
><em>_


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Lord

**_Summary:_**  
>Ares Major Jasper Daniel Whitlock is known as the dark lord for centuries. The Volturi feels the need to remind him who is really in charge. So they send Isabella Marie Volturi a strong fighter and protector of Marcus and his mate. What they don't know is She is the Dark Lords mate and Marcus and his mate change sides once she tells them. What else can go wrong?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>LAST CHAPTER:<em>**

__"I know that some light people are out in Amreica not sure where though." __

__"Fuck and Bella being Dressed like that?" he looked at me __

__"What guards did they take?" __

__"Vlad is one." he nodded __

__"Good. How about the other one?" __

__"Char choose a weak newborn." __

__"Fuck were screwed our mates are now owned by the light!"__

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NOTE<strong>__: **ARES**__

__ **Eyno**__

__**AND SORRY ITS SHORT I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS AND I DON'T OWN ANY THING!**__

* * *

><p>PETER'S POV<p>

__"Jasper if they have them you know what this means!" i nodded i looked at Stefan __

__"Tell Maria to get her newborns here now!" he nodded and left i looked at Peter __

__"Lets suit up for war." our war outfit is all black the others don't have one they have black pants with a head band with the coven symbol on it me and Jasper we have a coat looking thing and the coven crest is there in the middle of it. __

__"Stefan!" he came to us in his out fit. he don't have a coat he has a belt with it on and he also has a shirt. Mara came t us __

__"I liked those newborns!" __

__"You can deal with it. We are starting the war early lets go." we got our guards and army together and we headed out when we found them our mates were tied to trees i held my growl in. Jasper told Stefan to sheild every one and our mates he did and then Jasper told a few newborns to go out. they did and there army came the newborns got slaughtered and we charged at them Alec and Jane stopped and bowed because there powers were not working on us a few others tried to also they bowed to us. Jasper told us to stop attacking and we did __

__"Whats wrong?" i looked at him he looked at Isabella then nodded the grounded opened up and in went the ones who were still attacking us the ones who did stop were shocked and fear full Jasper looked at his mate then he nodded the ground closed back up. Her and Charlotte were free to go. I looked at Jasper __

__"What are we going to do with them Jasper?" he looked at us. __

__"I guess keep them and train them our way." we nodded he clicked his fingers and pointed to them the guards grabbed them and walked off with them Bella had her shield around the guards. Jasper was shocked and you can tell he had pride for his mate. He looked at the rest of us that were still there __

__"Isabella..." __

__"Don't even start Jasper! We didn't know they would come and attack us like that. We were minding our own bussiness then they take us. We didn't know they were even out on this side of the world." __

__"You know what stop it your self Isabella you brought this on..." __

__"With all due respect major how did she bring this on she just saved all of our butts I thinks she has earned her throne now." he gave me a hard glare Stefan and Maria were still here and Stefan spoke up __

__"My lord he is right she did save us all." He growled and he wasn't accepting every thing we were saying __

__"You think we betrayed you." he looked at all of us Shocked we even came up with that.__

__"Jasper..." i got down on my knees in submissive pose __

__"Hes not Jasper." the rest followed my lead Bella didn't she did turn into Enyo just as Jasper is Ares __

**__"Bow you fool!"__**_Isabella scoffed at him _

**_"What makes you think i will fool!"_ **Then they attacked each other


End file.
